Cyrus Kade
Name: Cyrus Kade Age: 19 Height: 5'8 Hair: White, comes down to his shoulder blades Eyes: Blue Place Of Origin: Cairhein History A few years after Cyrus Kade was born, his mother Vanished, most people in the city, those who cared, thought that his father had killed her, but no one had or had even tried to get proof of any wrong doing on his part. So he was left to do as he always had that and raising a son. Life was never very easy for Cyrus and his father but it wasn?t difficult either; his father kept food on the table, and a roof over his head. His father was an assassin, commissioned by mostly nobles, but a lot of people came to him for his services. When things got bad all he would do is go into the streets and take to mugging and thievery. On Cyrus's 19th birthday, his father was out doing another job, when a few guards caught wind of what he was up to. Fearing for his son's life he ran back home and told Cyrus to pack a few things and leave town, after that he ran out the door to lead off the pursuit for his sons escape into the night. Cyrus was upstairs when two guards busted down the door of their two story house, one stayed at the entrance of the house the other looked threw the house. Knowing that the front door was blocked and time was running out he flung open the 2nd story window, which alerted the searching guard, and he ran over the roof tops. Both of them were running from roof top to roof top, then Cyrus ran right into a dead end, the other roof top was to far away to jump and he couldn?t back track because the guard was to close behind. Cyrus turned around to watch as the guard, knowing that the boy wouldn't get away, approach him slowly with a small smile forming on his face as he said, "looks like another darkfriend is about to die." Then he drew his sword and charged Cyrus. Upon seeing the guard charge Cyrus closed his eyes and threw his hands up between the two men, then out of no where a feeling of fiery heat mixed with icy chills came in a sudden rush that left him a little breathless. Opening his eyes to see what the smell of burning flesh was, Cyrus was surprised to see the mad was headless, his neck was a little scorched, but other than that he looked untouched. The lifeless body fell forward with a dull thud, and a clinking of chain mesh, the blood never started flowing out of the wound until the body had fallen to the ground two stories below. Numb and unable to believe what had just happened Cyrus looked at his hands turning them over and over like they held that answer. He was slammed to reality by the people coming out of their houses to see what the noise was and pointing at him, though not really seeing who it was. Nonetheless Cyrus was still afraid for his life, he had just killed a city guard and he still didn't know how. So Cyrus backtracked until he could get off the roof tops, then made a run for the north gates towards a small town his father had said told him would help friends of the dark. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies